Styrene block copolymers (SBCs) can be functionalized in order to further modify their characteristics. An example of this is the addition of sulfonic acid or sulfonate ester functional groups to the polymer backbone as described for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,577,357, 5,468,574, 7,737,224 each of which is incorporated by reference herein. Additionally, co-pending application Ser. No. 13/181,306 to Willis et al., filed Jul. 12, 2011, describes modified sulfonated SBCs in which the sulfonic acid or sulfonate ester functional groups are converted to sulfonamide functional groups. Additionally, co-pending application 14/154,146, filed Jan. 13, 2014, discloses amine functionalized SBCs with the amine functionalized block in the interior of the block copolymer.
However, an ongoing need exists for functionalized SBCs having modified characteristics to meet one or more user and/or process goals.